New Year's Tradition
by delusionalDaydreamer
Summary: Anyone else feel that the Spitfire kiss in "Auld Acquaintance" was a bit lacking? Well, here's my version. Short and sweet one-shot. Wally/Artemis of course


**A/N: Hopefully, this makes up for the loss of Spitfire in Invasion! Rated: T Word count: 1047 Pairing: Spitfire obviously POV: 1st person POV, Wally West**

The sound of footsteps caught my attention and I moved my head to see Robin, Megan, Supes and Rocket run, or fly, towards us. Just as they came to a standstill next to the rest of us, a small holographic screen appeared.

"Happy New Year, Justice League," a robotic voice droned and that familiar Christmas-y tune I could never remember the name of started playing.

I watched as Megan and Supes turned to face each other and she wrapped her arms around his neck. I turned my attention away, not really in the mood to be witnessing all this PDA. Unfortunately, just as I turned my head, I saw Zee grab Robin by the arm and pull him into a big fat smooch. _He'll be so whipped_, I thought to myself as I took a few steps away from the two embracing couples.

Walking past Kaldur, I just caught a glimpse of the small kiss Rocket had planted on the side of his mouth.

"Human customs still elude me," Red Tornado, or what was left of him, stated from his place on the floor and I could hear Artemis laugh. I smiled at the sound but quickly removed the soon-to-be grin of my face.

Suddenly realizing how quiet it had gotten, I turned around and noticed that the team was nowhere to be seen. Figuring that I'd probably walked far away enough for some privacy, I walked to one of the large windows and stared down at the Earth.

A small smiled formed on my lips as I realized that I was finally here. I was really inside the Watchtower, albeit not under the circumstances I would have preferred but still.

A flash of green caught my eye and I turned my head slightly to see Arty walking up to join my sightseeing.

"I never thought I would get to enter the Watchtower," Artemis stated, more to herself than to me I noticed. I still nodded, spotting the slightest smile playing on her lips.

"Team no fun, huh?"

Artemis laughed, and my stomach fluttered much like it had earlier. "Tell me about it. Oh, and um... tell your Uncle I'm sorry when he wakes up."

I grinned and nodded, returning my gaze back to Earth. A stray satellite moved into my vision.

"I- I'm sorry about Ro- Red Arrow. It must be hard on you guys," she said quietly, almost mumbling out the words. I only nodded in response, my eyes still trained on the satellite. A hand on my shoulder snapped my head away from the window. Artemis's hand was resting gently on my shoulder, barely touching me, her eyes trained on her suddenly interesting shoes.

Her touch seemed to radiate heat and my mind immediately thought of my face crushed against hers when we were in danger of being sucked out into space. I felt my face heat up and turned it away, cursing myself for not going with a full face mask instead of a cowl.

Although it didn't seem like I was in any danger. Despite Artemis's hand still resting on my shoulder, her eyes were still downcast, watching her foot repeatedly kick the ground.

The air started to feel really awkward and I felt like my face was going to catch on fire. I felt Artemis's hand move slightly on top of my shoulder and then she slowly started to slide it off. Just as it was about to fall back to her side, my own hand shot out and grabbed it. Completely stunned, I watched our entwined hands, cursing my body for moving without the approval of my brain.

Artemis looked up and met my eyes, looked down at our hands and then back up at my face. My eyes widened in panic. "What are you do-"

In one swift motion I pulled her into my arms, her own yelp cutting off her question. My eyes still wide, I stared into her grey ones, marveling in the fact that despite being grey, they were just as beautiful as any other lively and vibrant color could be, even more so.

I realized that I had been staring at her for a while and with one of my hand clutching hers, the other resting on her lower back. The fact that she hadn't broken away and stuck an arrow into my eye at this point shocked me even more than the fact that I had grabbed her to begin with.

The tension was tangible as we stared each other down, both waiting for the other to be the first one to break free.

A laughter from further away reached my ears and I remembered the rest of our team, celebrating the New Year.

"You know, it is New Year's Eve," I stated calmly despite my heart threatening to break out of my chest with it's incessant thumping.

"Mhm," Artemis replied, neither of us breaking eye contact.

"And it is sort of a thing to kiss someone on New Year's Eve."

"Mhm."

"So, I hope you won't mind if I do this."

Mustering up every bit of courage in my body, I leaned my head down and placed my lips softly on hers. It felt like everything I'd imagined it would be and more. After a few seconds I pulled away and I heard Artemis's low scoff.

"Is that all you've got Baywatch?"

She was smirking at me, her eyes glinting with mischief.

"Not by a long shot."

Letting go of her hand that was crushed between our bodies, I moved my hand up to the back of her neck and pulled her in for another kiss, this time no holding back anything.

"I knew it," someone shouted and we broke apart, Artemis panting slightly. The rest of the team was standing some distance away, Robin closer than the others, a smirk on his face. "I knew you liked her," he stated loudly, clearly pleased with himself.

He was challenging me, I was sure of it, but at the sound of Artemis clearing her throat, she regained my attention. "Don't worry. We'll get him later," she stated, her voice filled with mischief, sounding sexy as hell. Then her hand latched onto my hair and she pulled me back down for another kiss.

**A/N: to lazy to check for spelling, might fix if I find anything major later haha procrastination FTW!**


End file.
